witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dainty Biberveldt
|Children = Lily Biberveldt Only |Relative = Arno Hardbottom Begonia Biberveldt Dudu Andy Biberveldt |Appears_books = }} Dainty Biberveldt was a halfling businessman and horse breeder from Knotweed Meadow. Biography Dainty had been traveling on the roads with some of his men to sell some horses off at a horse market in the area. However, one night while they were camping, he wandered off to relieve himself and was approached by a being that looked exactly like him. Before he could ask what was going on, he was knocked out and when he awoke, all his horses and men were gone. Incredibly lost, it took him a day to find the road again, and a couple more to get to Novigrad. When he did, he went to one of his usual places, The Spearhead, where he saw the copycat once more, this time with Dandelion and Geralt. The copycat tried to make a run for it as Dainty lunged for him, but the group caught him and went into a small room to discuss what was going on. The copycat, revealed to be a doppler named Tellico, but called Dudu by close friends, appeared to have little money on him, making Dainty feel like he'd been ruined. To add further insult, when he asked Dudu what happened to the horses, he explained he'd sold them in Novigrad rather than the horse market Dainty was planning to take them to. However, Dudu had made even more off of them than what Dainty was expecting at the other city as, because there were no horse markets in Novigrad, Dudu was able to name the price for some fur traders who needed horses to draw their carts. Astonished at this, Dainty then asked what'd he do with the money and Dudu explained he'd invested in things like cod liver oil, rose oil, mimosa bark, cochineal, earthenware bowls, and beeswax. Realizing all this was useless material, Dainty bemoaned the fact that he was ruined (again), when Schwann, a tax collector, appeared, wanting to speak to Dainty and the doppler took advantage of the situation and escaped. Schwann then informed Dainty he had to pay over 1,500 crowns in taxes on the profit he'd made within a day or else face the dungeons. Later, as he sat with Geralt and Dandelion in a market square, he tried to figure out how to catch Dudu in the largest city in the North when they were approached by Chappelle and his armed men. After a veiled threat that there were no such dopplers in the city, and a word with the witcher, Chappelle left and Dainty was soon approached be a fellow merchant, Muskrat. However, Muskrat wasn't in a cheery mood with the halfling, demanding how Dainty knew that a revolution had taken place in Kovir and Poviss and, with the Thyssens back in control with their scarlet banners, cochineal prices were skyrocketing to make red dye. Suddenly giving him an idea, Dainty, Dandelion, and Geralt went to see Vimme Vivaldi who would have all the information on what Dudu had done since he arrived in the city. The dwarf banker, though perplexed as to why Dainty wanted him to go over what he'd done in the last 3 days, informed Dainty that "he" had done quite a bit of business, getting credit and liens to invest in a lot of the "worthless" material and telling the banker not to sell until it reached an "impossible" high price. However, the mimosa bark, which Dainty thought was worthless, turned out to be going up in prices like the cochineal, as Temeria was suddenly facing an embargo in oak bark, so merchants were turning to mimosa bark instead for tanning hides. Vivaldi then calculated the profit, excluding taxes and commission, and showed a staggering amount. Meanwhile, an assistant came running in, claiming new orders from the supposed Dainty, to sell at a certain price and when asked where this Dainty was, he told him in the west market. Dainty then headed to the market with Geralt and Dandelion to catch Dudu but the doppler took off and Geralt had to chase after him. A short time later, Dainty and Dandelion caught up to Geralt in the market once more, with Dudu covered and wrapped up in a blanket. Before they could do anything else, they were approached by Chappelle who calmly addressed Dudu by his name and told him to change back into Dainty's form, revealing that Chappelle was also a doppler. When Dudu then revealed the last part of the "worthless" material he'd invested in were actually to create red candles for those who worshiped the Eternal Fire, netting yet another staggering profit, Dainty decided to have Dudu pass off as his business cousin. References pl:Dainty Biberveldt de:Dainty Biberveldt it:Dainty Biverveldt ru:Даинти Бибервельт uk:Дейнті Бібервельд Category:Halflings Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:Something Ends, Something Begins characters